How to kiss a Vampire
by ShezzbatX
Summary: When a great great grandchild of Duo Maxwell finds his journal she uncovers a family secret.. 1x2. ( Is this how it all ends?)
1. How to kiss a Vampire intro.

How to kiss a Vampire.  
  
  
  
Two children played in the upstairs room. It had yellow wall paper with pink and red tiny flowers on it. The ceiling was white and the window had no curtains as the sunlight shone brightly in the room. There the two boys played and opened up an old chest and found nothing but a book held together by a built in leather bound. They tried to open it but a girl who was about thriteen with long brown hair and blonde highlights entered the room.  
  
"What are you doing in here?! Dinner is ready, what's that you got there?"  
  
The two boys ran after handing her the book. She was a strict girl and she watched them head towards downstairs before she brought her attention back to the book. In gold letters is said on the cover, "Duo Maxwell" it was written in cursive the old style back in the 1800's.  
  
"Great great grandpa.." The girl said as she sat down on the floor and unfasten the leather strap. As she opened the cover the smell of old paper and ink came to her nostrils but to her surprise the pages were intact. She started to read as there was a family tree filled as far back as the later 1600's there was some incomplete birthdates and ages of death.  
  
She then turned to the first page as it was her Great Great Grandfather's journal. She began training her eyes to read the slightly different cursive writings but soon she caught on. She started to read outloud and the images of her words started to appear in her imagination.  
  
"It was spring of May and I was out.."  
  
In my father's garden tending to the weeds and plants that needed to be spared from the life sucking killer plants and insects. I liked staying out late at night by my age I was able too since being about fifteen makes you close enough as a man during this time. Maybe some day there will be a law of eightteen in age will be legal as an adult. I enjoy watching the moon even though by sun down I should be in bed and up at sun rise.  
  
But I always liked to stay up and wait for the moon. That's when I met my first love, I didn't know it at that time of where we met but soon I was to find out about true love in such an odd but beautiful way.  
  
"Come on dinner!"  
  
A woman called as the girl grunted, "All right! I'll be right down!" She replaced the strap on the book and placed it in her room before heading towards down stairs to eat her nightly meal.  
  
~+-=-End.-=-+~ 


	2. Meeting Under the Moon

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN! I DON'T OWN! I DON'T OWN! _ As I forgot to mention in my first chapter, ;D I suggest reading this one while you're up late at night and being very very tired.. It makes it seem more scary as was I when I wrote this, lol!! Oh and forgive the typos, -.-;; Spell Check acts stupid sometimes..  
  
5/10/02  
  
Meeting Under the Moon.  
  
Duo watched the moon with his violet gaze. He stood in a field but close to the trees that were at the left and one more lone tree to his right and the moon just above him and the open field in front of him and behind him. He heard a rustle in the trees as he saw a ghostly like vision. He gasped as he backed away. It seemed to glow a blue or white around it or was that its skin? It stood beside a tree still as death but it slowly moved its head towards Duo and its eyes were human just it just had a red around the iris.  
  
It leapt up at Duo pushing him hard into the ground and the ground was dug up by Duo's shoulders as they glided along the dirt into a stop. Duo looked up and saw the creature was male with red eyes and a white body and was cold to the touch. It opened its mouth as two pearl fangs were revealed as Duo gasped and braced himself for pain as it happened.  
  
A burning pain filling his neck and his lungs as he started to sweat then he felt the Vampire move away. Duo looked up at this Vampire and saw that the eyes had turned blue and they looked almost sad and pleading. Duo was breathing heavily as the Vampire looked into his violet eyes.  
  
The Vampire spoke in a deep voice which was low almost like a whisper which made it more husky. Duo couldn't hear him he was to shaken up and confused, Duo's bottom lip slightly started to quiver as he tried to breath normally. "Do not freight. Forgive me.." The Vampire spoke as he dismounted off from Duo and helped him up. Duo's hand felt the cold touch and his body was overwhelmed by goose bumps.  
  
"Who are you..?" Duo asked as his voice was shaky and quiet. "I am a monster who craves for your blood..."  
  
Duo never felt so queasy so scared in his entire life. The Vampire sensed this and held his left hand over Duo's eyes and moved it away as Duo fell asleep, the Vampire caught him and held him as he brushed the hair away from Duo's warm flesh.  
  
"I woke up in my own bed in my own room and suddenly I felt my neck." There were no puncher wounds on Duo as he gazed out at the greeting dawn. Duo worked hard that day in the field wondering if it was a dream. He removed his large straw hat to brush his brow.  
  
He would search the forest for a bit and if he found the Vampire he would kill him with his scythe he used for trimming the harvest. He walked to where he encountered the Vamp but he was still unsure if it was all real or just a dream. Maybe some power from the moon brought Duo an halusicionation. He searched until he came up with nothing and returned home. That night he went back out with his scythe as he gripped it in fear and ready to use it. He hardly watched the moon as he looked for that ghostly figure to appear once more.  
  
  
  
And it did. This time if was behind Duo only a few yards between them as the Vampire's cape blew in the nightly warm breeze of the South. Carrying a scent of mixed flowers and grassy smell to their nostrils.  
  
"You fear.. Why?" The Vampire asked as Duo was a bit in awe but held his position.  
  
"I'll kill you!" Duo shouted as the Vampire seemed hurt but his cold stare did not seem to waiver. "Tell me your name!" Duo shouted as his braid whipped wildly along the breeze.  
  
"Heero."  
  
"Heero?"  
  
"Yes,.. That is all.. Plain and simple.."  
  
Duo charged at Heero with his scythe at hand as Heero stood waiting. Then with such speed Heero side step out of the cool blades' killing stroke. Duo turned his body to the right side as he missed Heero again and this time Heero pushed Duo face first into the soil. Duo punched the ground with clenched fists as he knew for sure that Heero would kill him or turn him into one of them. Duo rolled over as he saw Heero standing above him.  
  
"Well?! Are you going to kill me?!"  
  
"No.."  
  
"Why not?! You had your chance!!"  
  
"Yes.. But I admire your bravery and strength. Yet, you seem peaceful and full of life's joy.. Unaware of your short timingly deaths that will occur to you mortals. I could not.. Kill you.. I've watched you from the night as you embraced the moon.. Most humans don't go as far as to their out houses.. But you're different.."  
  
Duo was once again in awe as Heero sat next to him. Duo felt strange but not so frighten as he was before. "What is your name?" The Vampire had a spark of interest in this mortal boy who could sustain him with warm fresh blood. "Duo... Duo.. Maxwell..." Duo sat up a bit as he felt awkward and he brushed off his gray pants. "So... Where are you from?" Heero only smirked at that question as he watched the grass sway with the silver lining on it from the moonlight.  
  
"It does not matter now.. I am a loner.. I fled to here for... Safety.. You were looking for me in the woods this afternoon, why?" Heero looked back at Duo as Duo was surprised because he certainly didn't see Heero there at all. "To kill you.. What else? How did you-" he was interrupted, "Because I watched you from the darkness of the woods."  
  
"This is insane!" Duo exclaimed as he stood up waving his arms before turning around to look at the puzzled Heero. "I must be sick.. Maybe they were right.. Maybe I have the Mood Madness!" Duo ranted as Heero was confused by this before he rose to his feet. "Madness? No, you're not mad. I am real you're not sick." This seemed to make Duo grow more angry as he began to pace the weeds and grass rustling under his feet.  
  
"Why won't you believe me?"  
  
"Because maybe I don't want too!" Duo shouted as he started to sweat then he felt light headed. "I drained to much from last night." Said the Vampire as he watched Duo slowly start falling to his knees then finally he laid on his back. His violet eyes were open at half mast as Heero leaned over to hear Duo's mumbling words.  
  
"Don't.. Take me ... please... don't ... take me... I.. I.."  
  
Then he closed his eyes as the wind blew gently. Duo heard voices but was to weak to move but he just listened. "So he was here wasn't he?"  
  
"Suppose he went on his way then?"  
  
"Naw, this mortal is still alive not even half dead just a bit faint."  
  
"He seems to be.. Waking up?"  
  
"I believe that you are correct... Yes, look! His eyes are starting to open."  
  
"Hhehe, well have your fun my friend. But don't kill him.. We may need this boy in tracking our lost companion down."  
  
And Duo felt again that burning feeling in his neck and body. His muscles and joints screamed in a burning hot emotion. His heart pace quickened as he then soon feel asleep. When Duo woke up it was morning he pushed himself up as he looked around.  
  
"I was alone in the field. When I looked down upon myself I saw blood on my white shirt and some soil stains on my knees. Bits of my hair had some blood remains on it and when my soiled fingers caressed my neck I hissed in pain. The sting of an open wound with dirt on it was quite painful."  
  
"Are you still reading? C'mon its lights out.."  
  
"All right, mom.." The girl reluctantly put the book away and laid in her bed thinking of what she just read. "I wonder who those two voices were." She spoke to herself as she gazed out her bedroom window at the moon with a realization, "Grandpa Duo...! We both love watching the moon!"  
  
~+-=-End.-=-+~  
  
Spazmastic: Thanks for the reviews! D I'm glad that people enjoy this story and I never really had anyone telling me that my writings were different.. Well.. i'm new at this sort of thing but i'm glad you're enjoying is as much as I am writing this! Thank you! D 


	3. Carressing with death. Carressed by the ...

5/16/02  
  
Carressing with death. Caressed by the Un-dead.  
  
The girl slid off her bed and quickly took the book off her night table and unfasten the strap. She sat back down on her bed and started reading by the moonlight.  
  
"I came down with a horrible illness." Duo wrote as it continued. "I had chills on and off and could not work. No matter what I did I felt so cold. My family feared for me as they called a priest to come bless me. While I laid there I remember those two voices they were men and they must've been other Vampires. Then I thought that my lack of blood is the cause of my condition but the doctors came. Poor and still primitive fools these two doctors believe in 'draining out the poison' of what little blood I had left."  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Duo! Please.. Not in your condition don't yell."  
  
"No! Leave me! Take your bag.. and GO!!" And with that Duo grabbed their medical bag and threw it across the floor spilling out its contents. They left Duo alone as night was rising fast Duo's eyes grew large with fear as he stared out the window waiting... Waiting for someone to take him away.. For something to consume his spirit and swallow it as if it were a mere task. The waiting finally came at eight o'clock the clock told as it chimed but Duo did not shut it off or even cared as he still laid bed ridden watching out the window.  
  
His waiting was soon to be over...  
  
Duo saw the windows burst open with a gust of wind, debris flew in as Duo shield his eyes with his right arm. The priest that had come by earlier gave Duo a Crucifix, the wind stopped as Duo looked out and saw Heero. "Remove your necklace.." He said simply as Duo slowly obey the Vampire. Heero came in and sat next to Duo. "You're sick.. Who else has come and drank of you?" Duo placed his head on Heero's left tight the warm sweat beads rolled on to the cold undead and yet muscular thigh.  
  
"I.. don't know.." Duo started to shiver slightly as he pulled the blanket closer to him. "After you left I heard two men.. One bit me.. But I could not see so clearly.." Heero frowned slightly as he looked back out the window then his gazed shifted towards Duo's pale face. Heero gently slid his left arm under Duo's neck and his right under his legs. "W-where... are you taking....... me..?"  
  
But Heero did not answer as they left the room. The room in the small farmer's house in the middle of a field and woods.  
  
"I don't know how long he took me to where ever he desired to but it seemed quiet a walk. When I asked if he could fly he simply laughed at me. I felt mocked but was too weak to give out an insult or a compliment on my feelings. I thought I saw what seemed to be on first glance a large tree huddled together with other trees. But as I focused my eyes it was a castle."  
  
"Do all Vampires live inside castles?" "  
  
I asked feeling a bit aware and alive as I looked up at the Vampire who seemed as if he didn't hear me."  
  
"What's wrong? Its the morning rising isn't it?"  
  
"No.. I will be taking care of you for now on. You're mine till you die."  
  
"What!? No! I refuse! I will not allow you to take me from my home!"  
  
"And quickly the Vampire spun around and shoved me into a wall or a large rock something hard and firm. He glared at me with those cold blue eyes never moving his hands off my shoulders."  
  
Duo wrote as his grandchild was in awe by this rare finding she quickly turned the page and a picture fell out. It was tinted by age it was yellowish or brown almost like copper colored if there ever was color copper paper. She held it up towards the moon as she saw a handsome thinly built man or boy with a large long brown braid. Dressed in fine clothing which consisted of a dark clothing that almost seemed familiar.  
  
"A Priest uniform!? What?! How could he have children if he was a Priest!? Nooooo, he must've been a Reverend.. Maybe a Protestant... But it looks like an old fanishoned Catholic Priest robes... This is very confusing Grandpa Duo.." She said to the book as if it could speak back and answer her. She continued to read on the new page as Duo described what was happening.  
  
"Heero spoke with an angered tone as his thin nose turned upward when he spoke angry I could see his fangs try as I may to gain freedom of my limbs I could not."  
  
"This is your refuge! You will not leave me or risk your family killing you!!"  
  
"My family?! What?! What do you know, Heero!? I command that you answer me right away!"  
  
"You command!? Hahaha, listen I will be your master and you will obey me then i'll someday free you, all right!?" Heero pushed harder on Duo as Duo yelled out in agreement and slowly slid to the ground.  
  
"My ... family.. This does not make any sense, Heero.. Please tell me of who were the men.. Last night and why you have taken me away?"  
  
Duo panted as he watched Heero walking away stop in his tracks as he slowly turned back. "They were Vampires.. Who are looking for me for what I have done long ago.. And now they followed me here. They knew that I feed myself from you, and to avenge against me they, your family, will kill you rather than to watch you suffer. But while you'll be here with me I doubt that your family will or anyone will find us. And by me leaving you there no doubt that they'll use you to get to me."  
  
Duo was shocked as silver tear drops from the sky started to fall on them. "What.. are their names..?" Duo asked as he felt fear once again but if he knew a name he can make a face for his fears and it won't seem so dreadful.  
  
"One is a tall man he's very powerful his name is Trieze and the other is quick and blood hungry his name if Wufei." Heero spoke as if he face couldn't express fear or any other emotion. The rain fell harder and it started to soak them both. Duo rose to his feet as he tried thinking of what else he could say.  
  
"But why bring me into this?" Duo finally spoke his voice hinting that he may start to cry.  
  
"Because every Vampire needs a human servant." Heero smirked as he turned and started walking away. Duo's mind whispered the thought that Heero's smirk was cute but quickly dismissed that idea. Duo quickly followed Heero along the path towards the castle.  
  
When they entered it was very dark that hardly the moonlight broke through the thickness of the smothering satin curtains. Heero flicked his index and middle finger on his right hand and suddenly the candles were lit making Duo jump a bit. "Heero, who is that girl?" There was a painting of a blonde pale skin girl as Heero didn't need to look. "My sister." Duo was a bit surprised as he looked at the walls. "Where is she?"  
  
"She's dead."  
  
"Ohh.. I'm sorry.."  
  
"No need to be. It happens to us."  
  
Duo saw that the walls were a deep crimson red with silver trimming and pattern. "Feel free to explore tomorrow." Heero stated as he started heading towards the staircase. "Um, Heero? Where do I sleep?" Heero looked back with yet another smirk but his eyes hinted something far worst. "Heero...?"  
  
Moments later.  
  
"AHHHH! HEERO NO! PLEASE!" Duo was thrown into a coffin as Heero grinned.  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"BUT HEERO! WHAT IF I CAN'T BREATHE?!"  
  
"Well, pray that you do.." Heero chuckled.  
  
"THIS IS NOT AMUSING!!!"  
  
Heero slipped his cape off as it made a pool of itself on the floor and Heero slipped in. "Heero wait please.." But Heero set the lid in place and sighed as Duo could feel the temperature in the coffin being odd. "It feels strange in here doesn't it?" Heero asked but his eyes were closed.  
  
"Yes, almost cold and warm at the same time." Duo observed as he moved his eyes around.  
  
"Its the difference in our bodies. You're alive while i'm not. Well, not to you sort to speak." Duo slowly understood as he felt a hand on his shoulder and a push to move his head down on what felt like a cold blanket almost. Duo knew he was laying on Heero's chest, cold by undead body but the fabric of his attire was comforting to Duo as he held his right hand in front of his mouth.  
  
"Sleep. Don't be afraid."  
  
"How will I know that you won't bite me while i'm asleep?"  
  
Heero smirked, "Then we shall see.." Duo almost felt like pulling away but he felt Heero's hand slowly move up his arm and brushing gently against his face, Duo's normal bodily reaction was a slight shiver. Then Duo felt fingers working through his hair twisting then curling then gently rubbing his brown hair. Duo almost felt like melting into Heero's chest but he laid there enjoying each gently movement until he forgot where he was and what he was with.  
  
~+-=-End.-=-+~  
  
Spazmastic- To Kit and to anyone else who may not have understand part one i'll explain, ^_^ The girl is Duo's great-great-granddaughter and in the house there her two brothers discover Duo's journal in which he wrote dating back like the 1800s some where. The girl will only have some short moments to just remind the readers that its a girl reading a journal but its played out again.. Like the Never Ending Story 1 you get the idea, P.  
  
And I know that I maybe confusing some people but in some parts of the story are in quotation marks some are speaking and some are words Duo wrote in his journal. I hope no one got confused, i'm sorry. But please feel free to ask me for any other misunderstandings and please leave your e-mail so I may tell you, ^_^ I don't mind explaining. I'm so glad you all enjoy it and that my writings are different, D I do try to be different and myself at the same time... Well that's enough rambling, thanks everyone, ) 


	4. Truth be told, I love you.

5/17/02  
  
Truth be told, I love you.  
  
"It was dawn or so I believed as I woke up and contemplative on whether I should leave the coffin or not. After what seemed all day I gently started to move the lid. But I still could not see light so I opened it all the way. Just enough for me to slip out."  
  
"Duo?"  
  
"Oh, Heero, i'm sorry to wake you."  
  
"Where are you going?"  
  
"To take a gander. If that's all right with you."  
  
Duo's stomach complained as Heero smiled. "All right. I shall see you later." Duo smiled back and started to walk out of light banished room. He walked out into the hallway and pulled back some curtains as slight dust started to fall. Duo coughed as he quickly walked away and down the stairs out into the main entrance. He went outside as he was amazed of how much land he could see.  
  
He hunted around nearby bushes for berries and he grabbed a handful and started to walk away from the castle while he ate. It almost felt good not working in the hot sun today but he did miss his family and wondered how they were doing. After eating a few berries Duo began to feel light headed once more. "I'm walking to much and I haven't completely healed.. Heero wouldn't mind if I rested here for a while... Uhhh..."  
  
Duo laid his weary body down on a soft area of grass with the scents of the nearby wild flowers and those that hung from the trees made his body more at ease. Night had fallen as Heero's eyes suddenly flashed open as he pushed the lid off from his casket. "Duo..?" Meanwhile Duo felt a hard tug as his mind slowly started to awake.  
  
"Huh?!"  
  
"So you're the human mortal that Heero has sent his mark upon?"  
  
The creature stared back with a evil smile and piercing yellow eyes. It held Duo in his firm grip Duo struggled with a bit of hope that his shirt would become undone. Then Duo saw this female creature with two side buns start turning into a monster. Its claws went through Duo's shirt and some piercing into his warm flesh. Duo started kicking his legs and he was able to kick the woman in her chest before his wool shirt gave way.  
  
Both landed on a thud but Duo looked up and saw this woman was turning into a Werewolf. "My God.." She laughed when she heard his words her hazel brown like eyes gave a look of wickedness and a fanged smile that enjoyed this as a game. She changed her form to a six foot wolf and charged at him. Duo quickly grabbed her by the fur of her shaggy neck and placing his feet on her abdomen and quickly kicking her off.  
  
"ARAAAAAAAAOOOOOWWW! No mortal will ever hurt Une and live to tell about it!!!"  
  
She charged at him and grabbed his neck and slammed him up against the tree as he screamed. Duo felt that tonight was his last as he closed his eyes tasting his own blood that came from his mouth. Une continued her cursing and taunting as Duo thought about Heero. Duo felt at peace when he thought back. Heero's gentle touch then Duo remembered an important thing.  
  
"Put your necklace away." Heero said as Duo slowly obeyed.  
  
"HERE YOU BITCH FROM HELL!!!" Duo screamed as he reached into his pocket and threw his Crucifix at her. It landed right on her forehead as it started to burn her. She screamed and dropped Duo on to the ground. Then a blur passed by Une as Duo gasped in shock. A large piece of a tree branch was sent di angle into Une's body.  
  
"My Savior had came." Duo wrote in his memoirs. "Beautiful like an Angel of Mercy coming to me when I needed him most. That's when I realized something was different. Heero was hiding something from me and I too was hiding something from myself."  
  
"Heero..." Duo whispered as he watched the Vampire jump from the tree with grace and walked towards Duo. "Don't move." Heero said in his emotionless voice. "Heero.. AH!" Duo only moved slightly forward before feeling a unexpected pain at his right side. Heero knelt down to investigate his "servant". "You have a wound but it will heal. I take it that you will not be able to walk, I shall carry you."  
  
"Uhh, wait Heero.." Duo said sitting up as Heero placed his left arm around the mortal's shoulders. "Tell me.. Why did you save me? You can have any other human servant if I died but why me? Is it because.. You love me?" Duo's hair was messy and becoming partly undone at the end of his braid since the band was somehow missing. "Vampires don't love. They kill and survive forever that is all." Heero said staring into Duo's violet eyes.  
  
"You're lying to me, Heero.. As I have been lying to myself.. I love you.." Duo gasped when Heero moved quickly towards his neck. Duo shivered waiting for that burning pain but instead felt a cold kiss. "Is that why you took me away? Because you loved me and were afraid of the other Vampires to get me or you?" Duo asked as he felt Heero starting to lick his chin of the blood that came from his mouth which started to slow.  
  
"Yes.."  
  
Duo smiled at Heero's answer and felt no pain as Heero gently lifted him off the ground and started to carry him. "I'll have to take care of you it seems." Heero said as Duo laid limp in Heero's strong arms, "Yes, but i'll be fine.. You won't have to worry much about me." Duo smiled his eyes closed but reopened when he noticed Heero stopped walking. Heero was looking down at him and smiled also.  
  
"His smile surprised me. I wonder why he was so different from the tales i've heard about Vampires. How they were mean heartless predators as if humans were perfect themselves. Heero had some remorse in his feedings and fell somehow in love with me. My thoughts were broken when he gently placed me down on the forest floor."  
  
Heero leaned over slowly as Duo held his breath. Cold lips against warm felt tingly and strange to each of them. "That was my first kiss.." Duo wrote on that last page. "Aww.. Great grandpa Duo.." The his offspring cried joyously as she put the book back on to her nightstand and waited for sleep to come.  
  
~+-=-End.-=-+~  
  
Spazmastic- Hope no one was "Offended" by that, -.-; But I did put in the summary 1x2 so don't whine to me if you didn't understand that.. Well, everyone else, hope ya' enjoyed that! D! Spell Check is dumb, x.x; 


	5. In Deaths Clutches, No home for Duo

5/18/02  
  
In Deaths Clutches, No home for Duo.  
  
Duo rested in a bed that was in the same room as Heero's coffin. Duo had a window open and the curtain pulled back as he enjoyed feeling the sun. He rested peacefully as Heero stood in the dark watching him. Heero fed and helped Duo rest until he was healed. But in this time of recovery Duo had plenty of time to think. He felt pain in his heart for missing his family and wanted to go back to them.  
  
"Heero won't mind it'll be during the day i'll be all right."  
  
Duo thought as he slipped out from his large bed and stripped himself free of bed clothing before dressing himself. He wrote a small note to Heero, "Hero, I whent to my familly bee back soon, Duo." Duo sighed as he knew his skills at writing and reading were poor. He packed himself a lunch as he was soon on his way.  
  
The walk was longer then expected but as he drew near his home he heard shouting and saw torches. Duo ran towards his home with a concerned greeting when he realized that these were the towns people.  
  
"Hey! I'm here! Ma? Paw? Where are they?"  
  
"LOOK IT'S HIM! THE MAXWELL DEMON!"  
  
"HE'S A VAMPIRE HE IS!"  
  
"Huh?! What?! No, i'm not!" Duo looked to his left and saw the sun had hidden itself behind the mountain casting its shadow out over the plains. The towns men grabbed Duo and forced him to his knees as they checked his neck. The marks from the other Vampire still slightly remained as their fears grew so did their shootings. Duo was dragged before his parents as his mother was in tears.  
  
"MA! TELL THEM THAT I'M NOT A VAMPIRE!"  
  
His mother sniffled as the crowd kept quiet waiting for her response.  
  
"Maxwell.. A priest gave you a Crucifix.."  
  
"YEAH! WHERE IS IT?!"  
  
"SHOW US!!!"  
  
Duo's eyes told of fear as he reached into his pocket and found nothing. Then images of Une's face being burned by his only hope of being spared by this mob. The crowd gagged him and tied his ankles and wrists and his arms together as he was dragged by his braid along the rocky dirt road. Duo felt tears rise up but did not stain his face as he moaned in suffering pain and in reply of his innocents. Then Duo saw a platform and in the middle was a wooden pole and logs all around.  
  
  
  
Duo screamed but the tightly tied gag had muffled his pleads and even if he could speak would they listen? Duo had more ropes tied around him as he felt tears stain his cheeks. He was taunted and poked and prodded by sticks, fists, and any other object. He cried as he felt the words Heero had warned him with. And Heero was right his family was going to kill him. 'I don't have a chance in Hell.' Duo thought as he started to mourn for Heero's soon to be broken heart.  
  
They threw their torches on to the logs as the fire neared Duo's flesh but he cold not move. The heat intense and so did his sweating and the smoke was choking his breathing. Duo fell into a state of unconsciousness but a rush of pain soon after woke up him. He looked down and saw his shoe was being consumed he wiggled his foot as it was put out and his eyes focused on the crowd. Children watched in awe while adults laughed and passed out wine and beer as if this was their 'television.'  
  
Then Duo saw a gleam in the sky as it moved towards the ground. Then Duo saw Heero landing before the crowd and his eyes turned red as he screamed showing off his hungry sharp fangs. He moved his left hand over his head as a pitch fork from the crowd flew out of one mans hand and planted itself into another's. Heero sent objects piercing into mostly the men he wanted to miss the children. This meant it was a feeding frenzy, as Heero pounced and clawed his way to work tasting their high fear warming blood.  
  
Then Heero ran into the fire his cape was being consumed but he untied the knot and then unsheathed his dagger and cut the ropes away. Duo feel forward with a slight smile, "Heero..." he whispered as Heero caught him in his arms and quickly Heero blurred out of human sight.  
  
In the woods near by a woman stood with a man as they watched on.  
  
"So do you think he is the one who caused that Zombie Village back there?" The short dark haired woman spoke. "No. But he'll see." The man turned away as his long blonde hair swayed behind him leaving the woman to think until his voice broke her thoughts.  
  
"Noin? Are you coming?" He said on his horse, "Yea, Zechs have some patience." She said as she mounted her horse and off they went.  
  
"Heero.." Duo cough his skin has black stains as Heero set him down against a tree and tore off his shirt and dipped it in the cool stream. "What did I tell you?! Why wouldn't you listen?!" Heero scowled as he wiped the black stains away. Duo smiled as his eyes were at half mast, "Because.. I did not want to believe." Duo looked up at Heero with a smile as a tear ran down his face. "Heero.. Forgive me." Heero removed Duo's shirt and saw bruises and gently washed his lover's chest and arms.  
  
"Never disobey me again!" Heero grunted as Duo closed his eyes and smiled slightly. "Damn you you fool!" Heero grunted as Duo's smile faded as a slight frown took over his lips. "Damnit, Duo.. I love you." Heero said as he finished wiping off Duo as Duo smiled, "I love you too."  
  
~+-=-End.-=-+~  
  
Spazmastic-Nooooooooooo, Kit, its not over, ^_^ What I meant by offended cause I know theres people that see a yaoi pic of them kissing they'll freak.. Lol.. Oh and to Black Wind, I think if they frenched Duo might get his tongue cut, ~_^ But maybe we'll see? ;D Thanks for reviewing! XD!  
  
Well girls in the next one everyone line up to catch a bouquet, ;D 


	6. Marriage Dispute

5/18/02  
  
Marriage Dispute.  
  
Duo stood next to the open window as the sun was warm as usual. Duo felt sad as he remembered a month ago of his family's attack on him. "In truth I felt a bit angry at Heero and I believe that he knew."  
  
"Duo.." Duo turned and saw Heero standing in the dark as Duo walked over to him. Heero hugged him and started to slide his hands up his shirt as Duo moved away. "I know Heero but I can't." The Vampire understood as they had this quarrel before, the lonely Vampire found love and wanted it in every way but Duo wouldn't allow him. Duo was raised with a mortal ideas and to be married before having such extreme level in love.  
  
But Heero's dark ideas did not go well with Duo's. Heero did not seem to believe in God or a church but Duo did. This caused shouts and no apologies yet, what was there to be sorry for? It was their own opinions and no one was insulted. Duo knew that a man marring a man was a sin and he could not even though his heart wanted to. Heero walked away as he thought to himself and was tired of this stale mate that had filled the air of the castle.  
  
Heero started to think of why he didn't pay any attention to God. "We are Gods. We're far more superior then lowly Humans." Treize said with a grin as Wufei nodded in agreement. But Heero always felt pity to the Humans though he did not express this. Heero came back to his chambers and saw Duo sitting in bed with his hair all undone.  
  
"What?" Duo asked as Heero stared.  
  
"I have never seen you with your hair like that."  
  
"Oh, yeah, it's quite long.." Duo looked down as he wasn't sure what to really say any more. He feared he had pushed Heero's affections away by wanting to become married. "Duo." Duo looked up, "Yes?" His eyes were big as Heero knew that Duo was thinking on something.  
  
"Tell me about God.." Heero stated as he sat on the dark end of the bed. Duo was surprised but then told him the teachings and what the church teaches. After Duo was done explaining Heero sat and ponder for a moment while Duo waited for his reply. "But Duo, you can't marry me. I'm a murderer I can't allow someone like you to spend your life with me." Heero turned away feeling defeated and his brows lowered with disgust. Duo crawled closer to Heero and placed his left hand on the cold shoulder.  
  
"Heero.. Have you ever fully killed a human being?" Duo was concerned and serious as Heero's blue eyes looked back with anger and defeat. "Once.. I was with Trieze and Wufei as I drained that life away they chuckled and laugh as they seem to find human fear amusing.. Then I looked back at that body as I noticed that I felt pity for them. That's when I drained only what I barely needed.. So their lives wouldn't be destoryed by me.. And look what i've done to you." Heero's eyes were sad as he stared at the floor.  
  
"Why do they search for you?"  
  
"Because I once had a human lover. I would not claim that my being was far greater then humans. This angered them and now they will hunt me down and slay me before all over Vampires just like what they did to Relena."  
  
"Who is she?"  
  
"She was my sister. We both refused to kill humans since we felt for them and she was slain in such a cowardliy way.. "  
  
Trieze and Wufei drag a coffin outside of an old wreck of a castle. They set ropes around the lid and took the ends back inside the darkness of the castle. When the sun rose they both pulled the ropes as the lid flew off as Relena screamed. She crawled out from her casket heading towards the castle her body setting aflame as she slowly choked and die begging for mercy.  
  
Duo shook Heero lightly as he smile hopeing it would make Heero feel better. "We love each other.. We can get married in secret if you want to." Heero carressed Duo's face as he agreed. They embraced as Duo was tucked into bed as Heero left the room seeking his unquenchable hunger.  
  
That next morning Duo woke up as Heero tossed a box at him. "Huh? What's this?" Duo opened the box as it was a beautiful wedding dress. It was white and had some pink trimming here and there and small pearl like beads around the v-neck and the short sleeves and some bead work on the skirt itself. "Heero?" Duo was confused as Heero sat on the bed to explain.  
  
"Your hair. If you leave it down no one can tell that you're not a girl or a man, no offense."  
  
Duo frowned in annoance mostly but sighed as he would go along with it. "OH MY GAWD! GREAT GRANDPA DUO!? AHAHAHAH!" She laughed that afternoon in her room as the thought of that man in a wedding dress. "Keep it down in there!" A voice shouted as the girl's face grew with irratation as she shouted back at the door, "ALL RIGHT! Little brothers are pains in the ass!!"  
  
  
  
"It had finally come. Two dreaded weeks of waiting to make my life forever to be changed. Heero talked with the priest as we were to be wed in the woods near a pond. I had to speak softly to cut down on my accent. Heero made up some story of our families not allowing us to wed since there were "false" rumors about us. Well, they were about me, For I was not a Vampire!"  
  
The priest stood ready as Heero and Duo stood side by side. Duo's hair was long and not in a braid. The see through veil could not dim the brightness of his violet eyes that made Heero hold his breath. The dress fited perfectly on Duo as he carried large dozen red roses with silk white gloved hands. When it was all over they exchanged rings and each vowed that forever till death do them a part would they forever be as one.  
  
Heero wore a long black, gold trimmed shoulder protectors as his cape was tied and neatly drapped on the ground and in the darkness it still shimmered like blacken silk. His shirt was white with the neck ruffles, his pants were a navy blue as they were neatly tucked into his black boots that were also polished. He took Duo's hand into his and they smiled as the priest continued.  
  
When it was time to kiss that moment seemed to be forever as Heero lifted Duo's veil, the coldness and warmth tingled again for each of them. And the priest blessed them both as they were on their way back to the castle. Heero heard sobbing as he noticed that his spouse was crying, "Duo, are you not happy?" Duo wiped his face as he looked up and smiled. "Yes, of course.. But I forgot to throw the bouquet." Heero smiled as Duo always worried over little things such as this.  
  
"Then go ahead."  
  
Duo tossed it high into the air as it went behind some trees. They laughed as they walked off never hearing Noin who caught the bouquet. She watched them from the woods closely.  
  
The door slowly squeaked open as Zechs placed his heavy gray mug down on the table as Noin walked into the bar. "What's the matter?" He asked as she sat across from him and held two fingers up towards the bartenders direction. Zechs leaned closer as Noin turned her attention back. "They wed." Zechs' icey blue eyes stared, "What?!" They have been following Heero for quite sometime and both know that Duo has a special relationship with this Vampire.  
  
"They were wed. The Maxwell Demon was wearing a wedding gown as a priest did the service."  
  
The bartender walked by, he was an older man as his thick mustche swayed gently with each breath as he placed the two glass mugs on the table. The beer head was cool and smooth as some of it slid slowly down the glass. "So by your costumes I'm guessin' that you're Vampire Hunters, am I right?" Noin smiled as she and Zechs had black knee high boots and the hilt of the swords and daggers had Crucfixs on each of them. Zechs wore a midnight blue jacket with gold buttons and designs with off white pants. Noin's outfit was a mans since rarely few women ever wore pants or jackets but it told others what her position was. Her jacket was a light gray but had a long black cape the underside red, her pants were also white.  
  
"Yes, you are correct."  
  
"Are you gettin' that Maxwell Demon?"  
  
Zechs didn't like other people butting into their business as he answered before Noin could, "We are just passing by that is all." The bartender nodded as he walked away leaving them to drink their beer. "So why marriage? Could this Maxwell have been taken?" Zechs was awfully confused, a man marring another man?! Unheard of! But Noin didn't have proof, maybe it was one of her jokes.  
  
"Yes they were."  
  
"Prove it."  
  
Noin reached under her cape as she pulled out a tan leather bag and brought out the bouquet that was slightly crushed as Zechs was in unimaginatary awe. "So could you think that this Vampire wasn't the one who commited that village to become Zombies?" Noin asked holding the bouquet in her right hand while sipping her drink with the other.  
  
"I'm not sure. We never seen a Vampire...... LOVE another human before.. But I still want to find out to be sure." Zechs said his eyes slightly narrowed as it was his body language telling others that he was serious. "Then perhaps tomorrow during the day we shall visit his lair." Noin sipped once more as Zechs nodded and began to drink.  
  
"Duo.."  
  
"YAY! YAY! OOOH HEERO! THIS IS GREAT!"  
  
"Duo..."  
  
"WHEEE! OH OH OH OH! WATCH THIS.. HIYA!"  
  
"DUO!!!"  
  
"Eep!"  
  
"Stop jumping on the bed! You're flattenting the corn husks!"  
  
"I'm sorry Heero."  
  
Duo cuddled with his beloved as he was just to thrilled even Heero had to laugh at Duo's cute smile. "Will you be happy with me?" Heero asked as Duo was undoing Heero's cape, "Of course I must accpect you for what you are but most of all.. Who you are.." Duo said as he sat behind Heero removing the soft cape away and he poked Heero's side. "... What was that for?" Heero asked as Duo's tongue stuck out the corner of his lips as he poked Heero in other spots but all he got was a grunting reaction. Then Duo moved in sucking on Heero's neck as Heero burst out with laughter.  
  
"VAMPIRES ARE TICKLE-ISH!"  
  
~+-=-End.-=-+~  
  
Spazmastic- Uhh, Princess Pearliest, I am usually one or two chapters ahead from what you're reading. I like to take time loading them so my readers can read it and have time to dangle from a cliff hanger, D But each story has the date it was written above as you all can see. So don't worry i'm a chapter or two ahead of you all, D! And I believe that I send my stories out faster then most, thank you for commenting though. 


	7. Duo "Deathscythe" Maxwell

5/21/02  
  
Duo "Deathscythe" Maxwell  
  
  
  
Noin and Zechs rode their horses to the well hidden path towards Heero's castle. As Duo peered out filling his lungs with the fresh crisp air of the South. The mist was broken by the beautiful golden rays of the heavenly sun. Duo dressed himself as he wore a thick gold band around his left ring finger. He smiled at it as he moved it gently as the sunlight was caught creating a gold sparkle.  
  
Duo grabbed his whicker basket that was bound to his back. He marched outside as he smiled until he was twenty yards away when he heard a horse neighing as he looked up and saw two people on horses behind some tall bushes. "W-what do you want?" Duo asked as he stepped back as Noin ducked her head and moved her horse foward calmly. "We like to have a moment with you." Zechs made his horse move foward as he was very serious. "Huh, he hasn't changed." He said with a smirk as Noin smiled.  
  
"So it seems."  
  
"What do you want!?" Duo was growing impateint and angry with these two and their babble.  
  
"Heero. Tell us about him." Noin said as Duo took another step back. "He- heero? What do you want with him!?" Duo began to shout as he feared that these two were going to kill him and Heero. "We have questions to ask if you please." Zechs said raising his hand hopeing it would calm the young man before them. "Are you the one they call, the Maxwell Demon?" Noin asked as Duo's eyebrows met in the middle as he frowned, "Yes, but its a lie! I am not any demon!"  
  
"Why do you stay with Heero?"  
  
"Cause.... Well... He's..."  
  
"He's your spouse?" Zechs asked as Duo was shocked, "How..?" Zechs smiled as that idea of men marring other men sunk into his mind. "We know, but we're not here to hurt anyone until we have full proof if Heero commited any crimes against humans." Duo now realized that they were Vampire Hunters as Duo threw his whicker basket at them and quickly spun around and ran back to the castle.  
  
"Get him!" Zechs shouted as Noin's horse was startled but soon Noin jumped off her horse and held a small staff in her hand. One quick flick of her left wrist as it shot out a whip as it wrapped itself around a tree branch. Noin was fast as she swung herself over Duo's head and land in front of him. Duo gasped as he turned around and found Zechs on his horse as his cool iron sword pointed itself at Duo. Duo froze in an instant as Noin pulled out a silver small Crucifix and placed it on Duo's arm.  
  
Duo looked as nothing happened and Zechs placed his sword away as he too got off from his horse. "Tell me what are you suspecting Heero of?" Duo asked camly as he was still in the middle of these two. The love he held for Heero grew Duo to be a defensive over protective being against these two who dare speak wrongly of his love.  
  
"There was a town not to far from here that was attacked and all its residents were turned into Zombies. We know Heero has been here shortly after that incident and we want to see if it was him. " Zechs said as Duo was angry but remained calm. His eyes flashed open as he stared at Zechs,  
  
"What about Trieze and Wufei? They are Vampires too in search to kill Heero for respecting humans. Heero as told me the truth and I believe him. If you don't then i'll have to kill you both myself if you dare harm him while i'm away. He took me because he loved me far better and greater than anyone ever could. I choose to stay with him after I realized too my affections for him and everyone thinks i'm a demon. Well I am not! I am Duo Maxwell Yuy! And he will not change me!"  
  
Noin and Zechs were'nt expecting this hostile behavior from Duo as they imagined that he was changed or forced to marry and wanted to be free. But they nodded and left as they walked off back to Noin's horse as Duo watched them till they were out of his angered violet gaze.  
  
"That was not to be expected, Noin."  
  
"No, it was not. Suppose he is telling the truth and there are two more Vampires around what do we do then?"  
  
Zechs smiled, "What we've always done."  
  
Duo picked up the remains of his basket as he felt a chill run down his spine as he turned back towards the castle as in the darkness of the front doors Heero stood. Duo blinked as he slowly walked back to Heero, "Oh hey! They were some friends of mine, yea." Heero was dead silent and serious. "They are hunters after me. I can hear far greater than you can, my lying love." Duo stood surprised as a sweat mark ran down his temple down his right cheek.  
  
"Get your food. We leave tonight."  
  
"What? To where?"  
  
"Virgina."  
  
"Oh wow really!? I was told that I was born there!"  
  
Heero smirked hearing the slight accent rise in Duo's excited voice. "I have plans for you. Now do your shopping." Heero lifted his right hand as the doors closed in front of Duo who stood puzzled. "What plans!?" Duo shouted as what felt like a gust of wind blew him off the large porch and down to the ground. "....HEERO, THAT'S NOT FUNNY!!!!!" Duo heard laughter fill the castle as he stormed away towards town.  
  
Duo hid his lovely face as he bought large amounts of food for him and the horses that he tend to. When he came back he saw the front doors open as Heero stood in the dark with a smirk as Duo removed his hood. "Love." He simply said as he heard the heavy pounding of hoofs near. Duo gasped as he turned and saw Noin and Zechs with shoulder protectors with large gold Crucfixes as their swords were drawn.  
  
Duo ran inside as Heero moved his right hand as a large decaying tree fell across the large steps before the doors closed.  
  
"HEERO?! What do we do now?!"  
  
"I can only do so much, my Duo. I will need you to drive us away for I cannot be in the sun." Duo nodded as he helped Heero load the coffin into the large wagon. Noin and Zechs had made their way through and split up to find them quicker. Noin rushed down a spiral staircase as she came upon the stable room where she saw Duo quickly get to his place on the large wagon. Duo grabbed the reigns as he used them to whip the horses and they burst through the doors.  
  
Four horses ran down the forest path as Zechs and Noin sighed in fustration. Duo panted as he was now heading north and to wherever Heero desired. They stopped over a Inn as they were now near Virgina's boarderline. Duo paid the inn keeper as he and Heero walked to their up stairs room.  
  
"Love, what was it that you worry over?" Duo asked as he brushed his left hand gently down Heero's arm. "I must train you to kill a Vampire. I know that they will come looking for me."  
  
Duo was surprised by this but Heero ordered that he rest while Heero went out. Duo threw his back against the couch as he moved away his long strains of untied bangs.  
  
  
  
When Heero had returned he sensed something wasn't right.  
  
"Ahhh, our long lost brethen."  
  
Heero slowly turned as his face held its usual apperance as he looked back at the smirking Trieze. Meanwhile back at the inn as people laid dead with cold blood surrounding their lifeless shells, Wufei was in persuit of Duo. Duo was thrown hard against the wall as Wufei grinned.  
  
"My weak mortal, how I longed to taste your sweet blood again.. Tell me.. Is that why Heero has choosen you?"  
  
"Uhh!!!" Duo struggled as he spit into Wufei's face. Wufei grew angry as he slammed Duo into the wall once more. "BLEED FOR ME!" He shouted as he continued shoving Duo into the wall.  
  
  
  
Heero and Trieze blurred past each other over rooftops and dirt roads but then a ripping sound followed by a yelp. Trieze fell to the ground as a dagger was sent into his heart. Heero's pointed ears twitched as he heard Duo scream.  
  
"Pain which knocked me out cold." Duo wrote, "I was in the hands of a loveless killer lusting over my blood. He embraced my body into his arms as his fangs embraced my flesh. I remembered coughing and choking on my blood but then I was dropped down on to the cold hard wooden floor, it was cold just like his touch. And as for my breathing was fast and my heart racing this is why Vampires scared or seduced their prey, to make the blood rush faster."  
  
"Heero?!" Wufei said as Heero threw a small knife which Wufei quickly dodged and faded away. Heero rushed to Duo's side as he placed Duo on the bed and bandaged his wound and licked the blood remains. "H-hee... Heero.." Duo gasped out as he started to become more alert, "Shh, do not speak, we shall leave now." The breeze blew the curtains gently over Heero and in a breeze moment they were gone.  
  
The wagon rushed down the unpaved roads as Wufei found Trieze laying on the ground. Wufei removed the dagger and carried the large Vampire away. Duo panted as he was glad that the large straw hat kept his face cool but last night's encounter had made him sick and weak feeling and the heat of the South was no help.  
  
Duo pulled the horses to a pond for them to drink as he wanted too as well. Duo took a few sips then blackness overcame him as he fell face first into the pond. Bubbles of precious air were unwillingly set free from Duo's nose and mouth. Then Duo who would slowly drown was pulled out from the water as a shook brought him back to his senses.  
  
"What I saw was horrifing." Duo's cursive words said, "My lover in the sunlight. His eyes red his face paler as it started to fall away as if dust. What fell away turned into black holes as I felt an intense heat."  
  
"Heero?!"  
  
"He looked at me with his eyes as they turned blue and were sad and weak. I quickly carried my love back into the wagon as the heat made me feel hot but did not burn me as I knew it was from him. I helped him back into his coffin for what I thought was the last time."  
  
Duo held his head up as he began to cry but Heero slowly blinked. "Duo, I will live." Duo noticed how Heero's once white skin was now a gray or has gray spots on it like dust. "It's my f-fault." Duo sobbed as his head went limp but Heero brushed away the long brown strans. "It's all right, come and rest with me." Duo placed the horses back before he crawled into the coffin with his spouse.  
  
"It was three days later as we finally came upon a well hidden mansion."  
  
"Your training will begin here." Heero said as Duo felt much better after Heero forced him to eat red meat to make up for the blood loss and Heero's wounds from the sun had vanished. The next morning in the main entrance room Heero taught Duo how to sense a Vampire when one would blur. Duo was armed with a sword as he closed his eyes and as Heero blurred three times Duo was close but was missing by too much.  
  
"I can't handle this sword swingin'!" Duo shouted as Heero pondered.  
  
"What kind of weapon can you swing?"  
  
Heero asked with his left hand over his chin and bottom lip as Duo's eyes lit up as he smirked.  
  
"AH! YEEE HA!" Duo swung his arms behind him as he opened his eyes and saw what he had accomplish. "HEERO!" Heero's side was wounded by the scythe as he moved to the side and smiled as his wound healed. "So my farm boy can handle a scythe better than a sword. How amusing."  
  
"I could've killed you!!"  
  
"They will call you, Duo 'Deathscythe' Maxwell." Heero smirked ignoring Duo's anxieties about nearly killing his beloved. "You have done well. Do not worry over me."  
  
  
  
"They got away before questioning, sir." Noin said as Trieze sat in a darken room in his chair as he held a poutful look. "Then find them and your search will be well rewarded." Noin and Zechs left the room as they did not know that their boss was a Vampire that they've been looking for all along.  
  
"With this scythe i'll kill any of those bastards."  
  
"Duo, if I were dying I would not want it to be by my enemies but.. Could you, my love?"  
  
Heero's eyes were holding pitty and concern as Duo was taken back by this request. "W-well... Sure, I promise my dear." Duo hugged his loving Vampire as Duo thought that he would never have to fullfill this task as he smiled against Heero's chest feeling fingers ravage his hair. Heero kissed his mortal beloved as the moon gazed her light upon the two figures.  
  
~+-=-End.-=-+~  
  
Spazmastic: Hey... Hey.. HEY!!!.... ;_; I hope no one thought that chapter 5 was the end.. It's not over yet!! ;______________;!!!! Where'd ya' all go!?!?!? ::Cries:: I can't write without my readers reviewing, ;__; 


	8. Enrollment and Death of a Lover

5/30/02  
  
Enrollment and Death to a Lover.  
  
Duo worked in the fields near his new home and sold some in town. He felt safe from everyone that would harm him or his love but his mind was on happy thoughts. The embraces that he and Heero had shared and everything else that life offered for them.  
  
Wufei stood by the coffin holding a candle stick as he watched the large coffin begin to open. Trieze sat up as Wufei was serious and Trieze's wound was healed in time.  
  
"Tonight we'll seek our revenge."  
  
Trieze grimanced at Wufei who only nodded in agreement. Together they walked off to set their plans while Noin set out on her own in search of Heero and Duo. Noin heard a cry for help, she rushed into the woods on her horse as she came across Duo in the middle of the daylight swinging a stick at some hungry wolves.  
  
  
  
Noin unsheated her sword and rushed after them peircing one above its shoulder and chasing the others away. She turned back and mounted off her horse as she approached Duo.  
  
"Are you all right?"  
  
She asked as Duo put the stick down and picked up his straw hat. "Yes, Ma'am.." She smiled at him sweetly as he felt trapped. "What do you want?" He watched her carefully as she sat down next to him making slow movements. "To talk."  
  
"To.. talk?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
She smiled again as Duo slowly sat down beside her. "About Heero?" She nodded as he cleared his throat. "He never told me about any village.. Just that two Vampires are in persuit of him cause of his non judgmental ideas." Duo sighed as he wished peace for his beloved as Noin thought on his words.  
  
"His ideas are not to change you?" She asked as Duo nodded, "Why are you blaming him?" Duo asked with a sound of sadness and worry. "We were hired by a man to avenge his granddaughter killing in that village attack and he mentioned that Heero was there but after the attack he fled."  
  
  
  
"It's a lie. My Heero would never do such a thing."  
  
"I saw him attack those villagers that tried to burn you."  
  
"But that was in my defense! Would'nt YOU do the same for the one you loved!?"  
  
"I suppose I would. So who are these Vampires?"  
  
"I told you, Trieze and Wufei."  
  
"Ahh.... I see..."  
  
Noin slowly rose to her feet and got on to her horse as she held her hand out towards Duo. "Comming Mr. Yuy?" Duo was heistant but took her offer as she rode him back near enough to the mansion. "You will not tell anyone will you?" Duo asked getting off the horse. "I have my own ideas but you shouldn't worry over me." She smiled as she turned and rode away.  
  
She had entered inside the house of the man who hired her and Zechs as Zechs was pacing in the room as he heard the door open and rushed towards it when he saw it was her.  
  
"Noin! Where have you been!?"  
  
"Investigating."  
  
"Did you find anything?"  
  
"A lot. Put your helmet on cause I believe tonight we will uncover this whole story."  
  
In a aeral view two black figures flew silently as Trieze remember Noin's words. "In the forest there is an old mansion, follow north from the stream and there you shall see it." They swooped in low grasping on to nearby tree branches as they narrowed their eyes to watch the windows.  
  
  
  
"Hahaha! Heero, I must protest, you do cheat at this game."  
  
"It's childish.. Beloved."  
  
"No no no, you're just no fun at being tickled." Duo laid on his side on the bed his head held up by his left hand as he smiled his violet eyes flickering in the oil lamp's light.  
  
"Duo.. Don't look at me like that you know what affect it has on me."  
  
"Ohh?" Duo felt devilish as he proceeded to be, enjoying how much he can tease Heero in such a mean aweful way. Wufei and Trieze spotted the two in their room embracing as lovers do. Wufei sneared as he flew down and broke through a downstairs window. "What was that?!" Duo gasped breaking his kiss from Heero's thin cold lips. "Heero? Hee-!" Heero placed his hand over Duo's mouth as Heero sniffed and listened.  
  
"They're here."  
  
"HM?!?!"  
  
Heero blurred right out of bed as Duo quickly got up and shut the curtains. Duo only wore his long white night gown he grabbed the heavy black candle stick holder that was able to hold about nine candles. He breathed slowly as he ran down the hall but remembered Heero's words.  
  
"Humans they are powerful like us when they are taught properly. Now to sense a Vampire you must devote your senses to everything that's around you. Now breath easy. And what do you feel?"  
  
"Cold... A.. Cold spot... "  
  
Duo looked to the left and saw Heero wasn't there anymore. Duo turned his attention to the cold spot his body felt for only a brief second and saw Heero there. "Heh." Duo blinked as the flashback was over. Duo placed the candle holder down as he ran towards the store room.  
  
"I'll get them the bastards!"  
  
Duo panted as he dragged a large wooden bucket filled a liquid and a foul oder. "HEERO!? HEERO!?" Duo screamed as he kept the bucket hidden under a table. "HEERO! HEERO!" He ran screaming until he felt a cold spot as he looked up. Down the wall Trieze smirked as Duo ran down the hall. 'It's working.' Duo thought as Duo acted scared and tripped next to the table.  
  
"AHH!!! HEERO!!!"  
  
"Well, you're fit. It seems Wufei wasn't able to kill you but that doesn't matter now."  
  
"S-stay back!! OH NO! HEERO HELP!"  
  
Trieze moved closer as Duo reached for the bucket and threw it on Trieze. "ARHG?! WHAT IS THIS?!" Duo grinned as he grabbed a candle and slowly walked to Trieze. "Burn in hell." And Duo threw the candle as Trieze was set ablaze. The Vampire lunged at Duo as Duo rolled across the table.  
  
Duo turned and ran down the stair well leading to the store room. Duo grabbed his scythe and ran back up. Trieze was on his knees as he looked up and through the flames a violet eyed figure jumping over the table and in one bloody slice Trieze's face was sliced in half.  
  
"Well, done."  
  
Duo turned and looked up and saw Wufei. "YOU!" Duo felt a grip around his entire body as he was slammed against the wall. "You're.. M-making me.. Do th-this..." Duo stuttered out as he felt his arms pull up holding the scythe towards his throat as Wufei laughed. "N-no.. H-heero!!!" Just as if he knew where to be Heero was there as he grabbed the scythe and Wufei laughed grew as his used his magic to move Duo's arms and slice Heero's torso in half.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!! MY GOD!!!!!!!!"  
  
Wufei laughed as Duo got up and held Heero's hair in his fingers seeing his beloved spouse chopped in two pieces as blood was everywhere and soon the fire from Trieze's body started to catch on to the room. "Heero." Duo cried and screamed as a woman's voice was heard. "Duo! Come with me!" Duo's sobs grew louder as he wanted to die within the flames. "NOOO!!! LEAVE ME ALONE I CAN'T LEAVE HIS BODY HERE!"  
  
Noin picked up Duo and shook him. "Zechs and I will take care of him! Go to the nearest Church as fast as you can! HURRY!"  
  
Duo ran away as Noin and Zechs picked up the bloody body and fleed also.  
  
Time went by..  
  
"Ahh, good morning, Father."  
  
"Good morning Ms. O'Bailey, mornin' Mrs. Baker."  
  
"He's a wonderful priest. " Whispered Mrs. Baker to the other woman.  
  
"Really? When did he enroll?"  
  
"Oh, he said year ago. He's been living in Richmond for about three months now."  
  
"Really? I thought Priests couldn't have such wildly long hair."  
  
Ms. O'Bailey as everyone was in awe at the new Catholic priest with the wildly long braid.  
  
"And so after the death of my husband I went to the Church and prayed that night asking if God was punishing me. I then became commited to the Priest Hood and soon enrolled as I am now known as Father Maxwell. I moved to Richmond,Virgina up north from where I once was. I was sent there to replace another priest who recently died from age. Indeed I was the youngest priest there but it did not matter. As I knew the town even the Protestants were impressed with my sermons at Mass and I always pulled to get along with any religion."  
  
"So that explains this picture.." The girl put the journal down as she looked at the picture again as things came clear but when and why did he leave the Priest hood? How else could she have been born? "Oh well, i'll read the next page tomorrow." The girl set the book aside as she peacefully drifted off into sleep.  
  
~+-=-End.-=-+~  
  
Spazmastic: OH MY! ^^! I had a slight Writer's Block, / But i'm back! WOO HA XD Anyone enjoyed that one? ^-^ I hope so! CAUSE IT'S NOT OVER YET! XD! 


	9. No Shame in Crying

6/4/02  
  
No Shame in Crying  
  
Duo who now lived in Virgina, sat in the woods in his favorite spot. He was known as Duo or the Maxwell Demon and now Father Maxwell. He watched the stream carrying the leaves along it as he sighed. His heart still ached over Heero's loss and he wondered if Noin and Zechs were killed in the blaze.  
  
"Ahh, hello."  
  
Duo turned and saw another priest, "Mornin', Father Connor."  
  
The other man was older then Duo as he sat next to him and sighed for a moment as they both watched the stream. "Quiet here." Father Connor said as Duo nodded with a small smile.  
  
"What is bothering you? We all have noticed."  
  
"Oh.. Just missing some... Friends.."  
  
"I see.. Duo, if you're not happy here you can leave. No one will think ill of you."  
  
Duo sighed as he continued to watch the water. "You are a wonderful priest but God won't be mad at you if you leave. Is it the loss of friends that has made you become a priest? That God was punishing you?"  
  
Duo was suprised as he looked up his mouth slightly open. "H-how..?" The other priest smiled as he chuckled a bit.  
  
"When you're as old as I am you see these things. No, Duo God is not punishing you. You're a good man and i'm sure your friends are with him in His Glory and are awaiting you. Stick to His commandments and you will be all right. No one will get mad at you."  
  
He smiled and placed a hand on Duo's right shoulder to balance himself up as he turned to walk away. "Father Connor!" The older man turned and smiled. "Thank you." Duo smiled back as he turned back to the stream.  
  
"I thought for many days on his words. And prayed that I was making the right choice. And for Heero and Zechs and Noin to forgive me and hopefully await for me in Heaven."  
  
Duo left the priest hood and left Richmond to a small town five miles away. Duo set up another farm and it lasted for two years. This time Duo was taller a mere 5'8 but tall in those days. His hair was past his rear almost to the back of his knees. He was eightteen as his violet eyes weren't round and boyish but more serious and a bit narrower.  
  
He was on every girls mind and tongue when he came to town. But something inside his heart told him to stay away from them. Duo was in the cornfields as he took a break from sending a wooden post into the dirt. He wiped his brow with the back of his hand as he heard a horse neighing down the path. It was a distraught woman with a horse pulling a small carriage. She stopped the horse as she ran towards Duo screaming with sweat and tears waving her arms violently.  
  
Duo dropped his hammer as he ran towards her. She fell to her knees gasping for air as Duo knelt down. "Ma'am?! Calm down just hold on and just breathe." The woman did as her bonnet was undone and her hair stuck out. "My.. My child.. Please save her.." She pleaded and started to cry as Duo rubbed her head. "What's wrong?" He figured the child was ill or the father may have done something terribly wrong to it.  
  
"My child.. She's possessed! We heard that you were a priest and please we need your help!"  
  
She clutched to his shirt as her cried into his chest as Duo felt useless.  
  
"But ma'am surely you know that I am not a priest."  
  
"But please! OH GOD! Please you're our only hope! Spare her!!!"  
  
The woman cried into his shirt again as his heart sank. "I will try.."  
  
Duo offered to drive the horse back as they sat together and began heading back towards her home. It was at least two or four miles away as screams were heard from within a small house as the woman folded her hands and shivered at that scream her gray eyes watering. Duo grabbed his bag with the materials he needed.  
  
There were a few people gathered outside muttering and watching Duo. As he entered the home is smelled of body sweat and dirt. The father rushed out and led him towards the bedroom. The girl hissed as Duo realized that the smell had been comming from her. He lit an oil lamp and opened the Bible and started to pray.  
  
The girl hissed as Duo looked up and saw bite marks on her neck. Duo's eyes grew wide as he wrestled with the girl to the ground. He was hardly able to control her but he screamed out random prayers as she scratched his chest and bisceps. Her strength grew less and less but in one last final attempt to rid herself from him she grabbed him by his neck.  
  
She screamed in pain as Duo looked and saw gray smoke comming from her hands as his Crucfix fell out from his shirt. Then she stopped her eyes white as Duo gasped and closed her eyelids. Her parents rushed in as he looked back at them then out the window as he saw a flicker of a familiar face. "Wufei..?" Duo whispered as he heard a soft voice. "Momma!" He looked down and saw the girl was normal.  
  
Her family hugged her as Duo walked away and slid down the wall. The father thanked him as Duo smiled and began to walk home turning their offer of spending the night down. The others called him a 'Holy Man' as Duo felt that he wasn't anything besides a mortal widower.  
  
"Wufei is alive?"  
  
Duo was stunned with disbelief. The next day Duo was in the heat once more freeing the golden corn from its green sandpaper like husks. He heard another horse from far away as he stood up his hand blocking his eyes from the sunlight as he saw another woman on a horse. His heart skipped a beat when he thought of who it looked like.  
  
"Noin?"  
  
He couldn't believe it as he put down his work as he ran through the fields. "Noin?! Noin?!" The woman looked seeing a man running towards her. "Huh? Duo....." Duo was right it was Noin as he excused himself for his ragged apperance. He invited her inside his house and poured her a cool glass of water.  
  
"I thought you were dead! What happened, my heart has grieved ever since that night.."  
  
Duo held her hands as he was begging as Noin sighed and perpared herself to tell him.  
  
"Zechs and I made it out alive. We carried Heero's remains to where our boss for hire kept us. Then we found out that he was a Vampire as well. It seemed that you were correct. So we placed Heero inside the coffin and left him there. Vampires can mostly cure from just about anything. "  
  
Duo looked down as his shoulders shake as Noin knew that he was crying. His tears stained the wooden floor as he covered his face. He needed this he hasn't done this in so long. Noin rubbed his shoulders as he conintued to weep. "Duo, we were looking for you ever since that night. We were able to track you down here.."  
  
"We who? Y-you and Zechs?"  
  
Noin smiled as she stood up. "I'm not suppose to say anything. You have a surprise tonight Duo.  
  
Wait in the field down the path were you sit by the moon."  
  
"The moon?"  
  
Duo looked up as Noin quickly left. Duo still watched the moon as he gave chase towards her. "Noin?! What does this mean!? I have something else to tell you!" She turned her horse and smiled softly, "Tell it to one who knows Vampires." Duo was shocked as he couldn't speak. He mourned some more as he sat on a flat large rock in the field as the moon was full. A dark cloud covered its haze as Duo felt something.  
  
He turned and saw a ghostly vision in the field. It was blurring towards him. Duo gasped as sweat ran down his temple as he watched as the figure grew closer. Duo screamed as he saw brown hair and the cloud moved away as Heero stood in the fields hiding his face with his hand.  
  
Duo screamed as it didn't matter what he said as he was stunned.  
  
"HEERO?! HEERO!? FOR WHY ARE THOU HAUNTING ME?! FORGIVE ME, OH GOD PLEASE, NO!"  
  
The figure climbed up the rock as Duo fell to his knees. He was cracking up as Heero's cold touch made Duo's skin shiver. "Love..... Love...... I am here........ I am here......." He said as he carressed Duo's hair as Duo clutched to Heero's clothing for life as he wept on to Heero's chest. Heero's nose picked up a very familiar scent as he looked down and gasped his eyes in shock.  
  
"DUO!? What have you done?!"  
  
  
  
~+-=-End.-=-+~  
  
Spazmastic: Ever seen Vampire Hunter D:Bloodlust? Then you'll know why Heero came back, P!! Well anyways guys, in the next chapter a new character comes into play, ;D care to guess who? 


	10. The Vampire Queen

6/5/02  
  
The Vampire Queen  
  
"Suicide!?"  
  
Heero started to lift Duo up as Duo spoke up just then. "My lover.. Feed from me.." Once more Heero was surprised as Duo held out his bleeding left wrist. "Please, feed from me.." Heero saw tears in those lovely violet eyes. Heero's stomach growled as Duo looked on. Heero's blue eyes looked at the wound as he gently placed his lips to it.  
  
The cold chill did not make it sting. As Heero slowly and almost seductive like licked around the wound and slowly over the opening itself. His tongue went inside lapping it up as he pressed his lips around it then started to slowly suck on it.  
  
Then when his mouth could hold no more as more blood drained out Heero's mouth, he let the slain wrist go as he grabbed Duo by the back of his neck. Grasping on his his hair tightly Heero passionly kissed Duo as the blood was getting on their lips and then inside their mouth. Duo moved his tongue to quickly as he was caught on Heero's fang.  
  
Duo muffled in pain as Heero broke away. "Love, why?" Heero asked holding Duo in his arms. "I believed that I could.. No longer wait to be with you.." Duo cried and asked for forgiveness as Heero held him closer. "Its not your fault. I do not hold blame against you. I still love you." Heero gave Duo a blood stained kiss on his forehead. "We must heal you before you die.." Heero ripped his pants leg off and tied it around Duo's wrist.  
  
Wufei was on one knee as his white cape drapped itself on the red carpet. He glanced up at the room as it seemed like a endless tunnel pointing to the sky. As there were many arches as glowing eyes watched him. Before him was a very large silver chair it was a throne as the woman who sat there smiled. "Why have you returned?" Wufei stood up as he cleared his throat.  
  
"I need your help. There is one among us who has claimed that humans are better then us."  
  
Gasps and mutterings filled the room but the woman who sat on the throne smiled. "And? What is one lost family member to us?" Wufei became very serious, "Theres more then that, 'Lady Nataku'.." The others watching from above grew quiet as Wufei glanced at them again.  
  
"His human lover has killed Trieze."  
  
Voices grew in shock and in surprised as 'Nataku' stood up. "Please, my Wufei no need to call me that. Those who I deeply respect call me Dorthy." Wufei nodded his head as she walked towards him. Her blonde hair swayed as she wore a black choker with a red jewel hanging from it that was filled with someones blood. Her dress was long and see through in some parts such as the sides of her hip area and nearly exposing her entire breasts.  
  
"We shall talk more on this.."  
  
She led Wufei away as they began to plot. Heero held Duo as Duo slept the tears had dried on his face, Heero knew that Duo must've been deeply disturbed by all this and felt guilty.  
  
Duo made small whines in his sleep and near to two AM he awoke. "H-heero?" Heero leaned forward as he wasn't tired at all. "Yes, love?" Duo touched his face as he smiled, "You are not a.. A dream.. I love you.. I killed you and ever since then I felt I was being punished.. And prayed that you would.. Forgive me.."  
  
"Duo, no crying. It was not your action to blame. I went to save you, Wufei has the power to move objects like I, my only concern was you."  
  
Duo moved up more to cuddle with Heero better as Duo wrote what he felt.  
  
"Like waking up from a bad dream. I was where I belonged and always wanted to remain there. He always felt so warm to me as I felt a tear run down my cheek as I wanted to feel him all over again to make my love for him to grow even more."  
  
"Heero.. Open that drawer."  
  
"Hn." Heero did as he saw laying there was a gold ring as Heero picked it up Duo held out his left hand as he smiled. "You kept it." Heero said as he placed the ring back on as he kissed Duo's forehead. "Heero.. Make love to me.." Duo whispered as Heero gently place Duo on his back and leaned in closer.  
  
  
  
"So they live in America? I believe it is duefor me to take a trip. This foolish cousin of us and a lousy mortal rat are nothing against my power."  
  
Dorthy smirked brushing her hair as Wufei agreed. "Yes indeed. I am sorry to trouble you, Mistress. But I had to leave or be set ablaze like Trieze."  
  
"Hmm.. Did you love Trieze?"  
  
Dorthy turned with a smirk as Wufei did not express any nervousness or shock. "No more then a brother." Dorthy raised a brow and turned back to her table of many different objects. "Prepare my cargo and make a date for the ship tomorrow." Wufei bowed then exit her chamber, Dorthy was the Vampire Queen for she was the strongest and had more power than any other Vampire. This was nothing a mere human fleabag against someone of her being. So Trieze was fooled but a Queen will not.  
  
And Heero Yuy was nothing more to her then diesesed pesant. By Heero marring a human has not happened in more then a hundred years. Not when Dorthy's family took rule. She smirked as this excited her. "Killing a fool and Vampire shall be fun.." She giggled as she set to work brushing her hair.  
  
"Hm... Hmm.. Heero?!"  
  
Duo quickly woke up as the sun was on his bed as he saw nothing and heard nothing. He placed his head into his hands, "It was... Just a dream? All a... Dream..." Then Duo felt a bump fro underneath his bed then a muffled voice. "Your house it to bright." Duo shot up and closed the curtains as Heero crawled out from under the bed. "I... I thought.." Heero hugged Duo and began playing with his hair. "I must teach you how to read and write." Duo looked back at Heero his features were very puzzled.  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Your writing is poor and I will help you. You haven't had a very good education being a farmer."  
  
Duo grunted and looked away with his lips in a pout his brows arched. "Do not be insulted Duo. I only want to help you. Love." Duo sighed as he felt stupid, he felt Heero slip out of their embrace and sat himself on the bed. "All right.." Duo sat next to him as he smiled at Heero. "What are you thinking?" Heero knew that smile anywhere as Duo creept up and started tugging on Heero's cheeks.  
  
"You're so cute! My cute widdle Vampire.." Duo started to pucker his lips and make the kissing noises, "Mwhm mwhm mwhmmmmm!!" Heero growled as Duo ignored it then Heero shouted,  
  
"OMAE O KOROSU!!!!"  
  
~+-=-End.-=-+~  
  
Spazmastic: O.o; Oh my they frenched kissed, XD I think that answers Black Wind's question, ^__^ And Why Dorthy was called, 'Nataku' cause that word means 'strong' or something and Dorthy is the strongest so, muwahaha.. 


	11. Dorthy's plan & Duo's night time death

6/10/02  
  
Dorthy's plan & Duo's nightly death.  
  
Dorthy stepped off the port as she snorted. "So THIS is America, huh?" Wufei jumped down from the ship, "Something wrong, my lady?" She grabbed her two bags and walked off, "Heh." Was his only reply.  
  
"A-B-C-D-E-F-H.."  
  
"WRONG, BAKA!"  
  
Heero pushed Duo's head forward, "Oww, Heero!! You're still mad over last night? Lighten up."  
  
"You have not been studying like you should. Now again!"  
  
Duo looked back in the book and began reading again. He learned the alphabet and began to write and read. Heero made him study everyday while Heero slept Duo was to write random objects or colors outside and Heero would correct him.  
  
Duo sighed as he sat outside his home holding a piece of paper as he looked around. He felt stupid for putting Heero through this and that maybe Heero had been stressed or feeling over worked. Duo looked around as he remembered a simple line. Duo began to write it down slowly.  
  
"I  
  
Love  
  
You.."  
  
Duo smiled as he ran back inside and waited for Heero to wake up. When Heero did Duo shoved the paper in his face with a large smile. Heero sat up in his coffin and looked at it. "I love you." It was all that was said as Heero looked up at Duo who was anixously waiting Heero's comment with a smile hands behind his back.  
  
"Fool.." Heero said with a smile looking at the paper again.  
  
Dorthy was alone in a darken room but she knew Wufei was nearby as she tapped into his mind. "Wufei, I have a plan, repack some of my things and follow my orders, we'll flush them out." She smiled sipping her red drink in a crystal wine glass. She smiled more thinking of her plans as beside her laid a wide eyed man dead on the floor. Wufei did as he was told and together they ran to the docks. Dorthy went into hysterics as Wufei was screaming at the captian.  
  
"WE WANT TO LEAVE NOW!"  
  
"But i'll need your ticket."  
  
"THERE ISN'T ANY TIME FOR IT!"  
  
A crowd gathered as Dorthy was screaming and crying, "I WANT TO LEAVE! OR THE VAMPIRE WILL KILL US ALL!!" She cried as Wufei comforted her as the crowd gasped and whispered among themselves. "A Vampire!? Where!?" They asked as Dorthy cried, "In the famer's home that way somewhere, he.. He nearly kissed me.." Wufei glared at the crowd.  
  
"We must leave! Or kill it!"  
  
The crowd grew into an up roar as they gathered random objects. As the crowd left Wufei and Dorthy watched with smiles.  
  
"Her satin chair grew wet with each silver drop of rain falling from the Heavens. She gazed at the night star staind sky wondering when it rained was God crying, her.. Her.."  
  
"Thoughts.."  
  
"Thoughts.. Were broken by.."  
  
Duo continued to read as Heero watched out from the window. His ears twitched as he put his hand over Duo's mouth. "Hmmph?" Heero saw the clouds have a glow as they both knew it was torches. "Duo, they come for us.."  
  
"Wufei's tricks?"  
  
"Get me a knife, I must give you something."  
  
Duo blinked then fumbled around in the dark finding a knife he handed it to Heero. "Now, promise me one thing. After this night before the day comes go to the church and become purified." Before Duo could make a word Heero slit Duo's wrist. Duo hissed as Heero cut his own wrist.  
  
"Heero?! Explain this to me!"  
  
"You will become a Vampire for a night. You must if you'll be facing against Wufei, now drink from me."  
  
Duo was in shock as Heero drank from Duo's right wrist and Duo drank from Heero's right wrist at the same time. Duo's blood was thin and hot and easily slipped down Heero's throat but for Duo it was cold and thick and took some effort to drink it.  
  
Duo let his lips go from the bleeding wrist as he began to gag, "H-h- eero... I.. I cannot breath!!" Heero caught Duo in his arms before Duo hit the floor, as Heero said nothing. "Its.. s-s-so.. Da-a-..rk.. Heero.. Heero.. I. I'm scared..........." Duo's violet eyes darkened as Heero gently placed the dead body on to the floor.  
  
"Sleep for now beloved, they will not be here yet so soon."  
  
~+-=-End.-=-+~  
  
Spazmastic: Well GWingAngel, they have to talk differently cause back then their words a not like todays, lol. 


	12. Breath of A Vampire

6/11/02  
  
Breath of a Vampire..  
  
Heero watched out the window the glow from the torches grew closer as behind Heero laid Duo's dead body. The bright violet gaze was nothing more then a darken pair of dead eyes. No words or movement came from his thin still lightly pink lips. His chest did no longer rise and fall. To twitching from his long slender fingers only his right hand dripped of blood that was cooling.  
  
A breeze came into the room as Heero turned and saw the man laid out before him. His knees slighty bent his lifeless gaze looked to the left as the breeze slightly moved his hair. Heero blinked and did nothing more as he waited. Somehow in some unknown way a scream filled Duo's body as he screamed and curled into a ball.  
  
His mouth began to bleed from his teeth as they grew into fangs. He held himself as he felt a shiver, crying in pain. His eyes felt swollen as he kept them shut tight. The fangs stopped as Heero stared back at Duo who was whimpering and breathing once again. Heero quickly held Duo close as the pain went away and Duo opened his eyes.  
  
"I saw.. I saw my Heero in such a different way. He was beautiful still his eyes a brighter blue then I ever saw them before. His skin had a glow as I smelled a scent from him I never detected before."  
  
"Heero?! What happened?"  
  
"You're a Vampire my love but only for awhile."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"I know Wufei wouldn't come here alone he must have a strong allie. You will take your scythe and fight him."  
  
Duo stood up and walked over to the mirror. Vampires don't have a reflection but it does not mean that 'they' can't see it. Duo was pale, white like a sheet he too had a glow and his eyes were rounder and brighter then ever before. He felt anger build within his stomach as his eyes glowed blue.  
  
He snarled as he sent his fist into the mirror as Heero saw Duo's fangs. "Four.." Duo growled but stopped and looked at Heero, "What?" Heero walked closer to his spouse as he looked at Duo's thin blue-ish lips. "You have four fangs.." They both looked back at the mirror together as Duo opened his mouth as Heero was right. Duo had four fangs the first molar that sits behind the k-9 was no longer there but rather, morphed into a large fang set behind the smaller ones known as k-9's.  
  
"What does it mean?"  
  
Duo asked as Heero shook slightly with a chuckle. "You're quite powerful." Duo seized the moment to grab Heero into an enticing kiss. They stumbled over the table and fell on to the floor neither one not letting go.  
  
The villagers raided each home belong to a farmer as Duo's home was the only one left. "Duo! Not now!" Duo smiled a fanged one, "I wanted to feel what it was like to kiss you in this form.." Heero grew a playful smirk. The crowd was drawing near as Duo and Heero slipped out and into the black carriage. They rode away into the woods quickly.  
  
"It worked.." Wufei smirked as he and Dorthy watched from the sky. "Of course. Let's finish this." They flew towards the carriage making sure it was far from the towns people. A large tree fell across Heero and Duo's path as they traveled on foot to a nearby church. Duo and Heero both sensed other Vampires nearby as Duo quietly stalked around the church until he found the priest robes.  
  
He placed them on as he clutched to his scythe and kept himself hidden. Heero blurred out of the building as Wufei crept inside. "I can't find his scent.." Wufei glared around sniffing for Duo's human scent. Duo crawled out from under a pew and stood up. In the dark it looked like a ghostly priest holding a scythe in one hand. Wufei gasped in surprise as he was at the entrance and Duo near the alter.  
  
"He made you a Vampire.."  
  
"Yes, to defeat you."  
  
Wufei blurred as Duo could sense it and turned to the right and held up his scythe as a loud noise rang out in numerous echoes. Wufei's sword was drawn against the long handle of the scythe. Meanwhile Heero stood on the roof facing Dorthy.  
  
"You're the fool who let his human slave kill Trieze?"  
  
"I trained that fool. You're all fools for your lust for murder and bloodshed."  
  
"Oh, you hurt my feelings.."  
  
Dorthy smirked as a large gust of wind came from behind her pushing Heero back a bit. "So why the priest clothing?" Wufei smirked, "For luck and protection." Wufei smiled amused by this, "You think touching any of these figures won't harm you now that you're a Vampire?" Wufei blurred foward as Duo moved back, the sword cut through Duo's Crucifix as Duo smiled, "Who said anything about touching it?"  
  
Duo moved the blade down flipping the necklace high into the air, and he dashed towards Wufei, he held up his sword quickly causing Duo to only hit the right bicep of Wufei's arm. Then Duo moved away quicker then any human. He held his arms up high hitting the Crucifix once more it bounced off the blade and landed on Wufei's chest. Duo charged again but Wufei faded as Duo sensed he was outside and blurred out of vision.  
  
When Duo arrived outside he saw two wolves locked in deadly combat as he knew it was Dorthy and Heero, but right now he needed to take care of Wufei. Somehow Wufei managed to remove the Crucifix as there was a large burnt mark spread across his upper chest. Duo smiled at the burnt flesh as Wufei's eyes glowed white and growled, 'He's charging up..' Duo thought as he brought back the anger and his eyes turned blue.  
  
Meanwhile Dorthy and Heero had taken flight into the starry sky using their capes to morph into bat like wings only sharp as a sword. Their capes clashed and they bit each other and scratched and screamed. Heero knew that her ego was her weakness, he flew towards her as she sent her dagger into his chest. Heero fell on to the roof of the church as Dorthy came by to inspect him.  
  
Wufei knocked Duo into a tree as Duo screamed and Wufei saw the truth, "Four fangs.." Duo's body seemed to absorbed the pain as he went forward, in charging up as much as possible Wufei shouted and moved his left fist forward sending a beam of light to destroy Duo's scythe. Duo growled as he knew Wufei was scared of him, 'So what if I got four fangs, why does it surprise them so?'  
  
"You're a fool.."  
  
Dorthy laughed as she stood next to Heero's body. But Heero blurred and Dorthy looked up and saw Heero comming towards her. He lifted her up and dropped her on to the large wooden cross that was above the church entrance. She screamed as Heero collapesed and saw dawn rising.  
  
  
  
"Duo.. You're.. The most powerful of us all.. Four fangs means a rencarnation of the onced believed, 'Shinigami' humans who were turned into Vampires had this ability, you can absorb anything that's living and use it to your will.."  
  
"H-heero?"  
  
Duo's eyes widen as he heard his lover's voice inside his head. Duo grew angry as he sank into the ground as Wufei looked all around him nervously. Duo came up from behind his hands in a position of holding a scythe which wasn't there. The scythe had been invisible but the green blade and tore into Wufei's right side of his waist and up across his chest. The power Duo used was tapped into the Earth's plants.  
  
He panted as he felt a sting on his right shoulder and hissed. He turned and saw dawn and quickly searched for Heero.  
  
  
  
~+-=-End.-=-+~  
  
Spazmastic: Well, x2Angelofdeath I guess the whole Wufei, Dorthy, Nataku thing was a bit odd.. ^_^ But I like having different things. ^__^ To be honest when I first wrote this I wasn't planning on having Dorthy in it, O.o; It all just came along later on but I hope I still have the ending I intended on.. / .. Glad you all liked it! XD! Chapter 13 will be up soon, ^_^! 


	13. Grant me one Death Wish

6/16/02  
  
Grant Me One Death Wish.  
  
"HEERO!!!"  
  
Duo screamed as he held Heero up as they were in the shadow of the church. Heero was stabbed through his heart as he was bleeding and his face was wrinkled and chipped away from the purifing sun. "Go, become.. Pure again..." Heero choked out as Duo's brighter then ever, violet eyes drew forth silver salty tears.  
  
"H-heero..." Duo held Heero in a hug as Heero coughed, "Duo.. All humans who become like me are reborn Shinigami's.. And are more powerful then any pure Vampire... That's when jealousy broke out.. Humans are in most Vampires hatred bitter jealous desires.. I.. Did not play in that roll, and look what it cost me.."  
  
"Please don't talk, the priest will give us a room, you'll be safe, all right?"  
  
"No, Duo.. I won't.. Remember the promise you made to me?"  
  
Duo's brow nearly met in the middle of his ghost white forehead as his mind brought back those fateful regretful words, "Duo, if I were dying I would not want it to be by my enemies but.. Could you, my love?"  
  
"W-well... Sure, I promise my dear."  
  
Duo hated himself for promising that. A he looked away from Heero and began to cry. "Duo, thank you for giving an old Vampire like me a life in which I believe mortal's feel.. You gave me.. love..." Heero smiled as Duo removed the knife and sat Heero up in place. Duo held the point of the blade up to Heero's throat as Duo and Heero brushed their cold lips together then into a everlasting loving kiss. Then Duo thrust the knife through Heero as Heero gasped but Duo gently laid him down as Heero smiled faintly before death had consumed him.  
  
Duo mourned as the priest looked out their windows. In his moments of grieving Duo forgot the sun until he felt the intense burning pain across his back. He screamed and kneeled as he watched Heero's body start to burn up and turn to ash. The priests rushed out there and grabbed Duo and brought him inside. Duo struggled but gave up as they laid him before the altar and began their prayers.  
  
Duo felt the sting of Holy Water droplets on his brow and exposed chest. Somewhere between the pain and the mutterings of prayers Duo had a black out. It was noon and Duo woke up hearing birds sing as he was in a bedroom as the sunlight came through the windows as a soft glow. Duo realized that he was human again, and quickly rushed outside to where Heero was.  
  
Nothing was left but the knife and some clothing. And Duo sank to one knee as his fingers brushed the blades of grass.  
  
"My eyes filled with tears as I gently traced my fingertip around his wedding ring. Our wedding. I wept as I held it against my chest. I placed it on my ring finger next to mine as the priests came out. I demanded that I wanted to be left alone and I walked back home or whatever was left of it."  
  
He wrote and on that copper wrinkled page, the ink was a bit blurry as if tears had fallen on it. "When I returned home the windows were smashed, the door torn off its hinges. But still I walked inside not carring, stepping on the broken glass and went into my bedroom where I laid not carring if I was ever to awaken."  
  
The next day Duo packed whatever he could and left the town and went back to Richmond. He had planned on going back home to South Carolina but he still wasn't sure of how his family would react if he were to return. He pondered on the idea of going back to being a priest, but he got a job of Horse Tending. And then soon landed him a good paying job of being overseer of the slaves on a large plantation. He didn't talk much to anyone anymore, he only made sure that the slaves did their job and he did his.  
  
Duo did his job as he walked up the stairs to the large home, he saw an old 'friend'. "Noin..." He said softly as they both stopped in their tracks and eyed eachother for a moment. "Duo... Heh, Duo Yuy?" Noin asked with a smile as Duo ftown slightly his gaze lowered, "Duo widower Yuy." Noin frownd as she walked closer to him, "I'm sorry.. How did it happen?"  
  
"I rather not say..."  
  
"Aunt Noin, i'm ready."  
  
Duo looked up and saw a girl, younger then him maybe a year or two. But her raven hair was kept back her white bonnet covering her head. Her dress was long it was white with soft blue, they stared as she blushed slightly. This girl was Hilde the daughter of the plantation owner. Duo bowed slightly and smiled, "Miss, I didn't know you were related." Noin smiled, "I didn't know you worked here."  
  
Duo heard a horse neigh as he turned and saw Zechs sitting on a black steed and a carriage next to him. "We best be on our way, good day Duo." Hilde said in her cheerful voice as her and Noin left. Duo waved as Zechs waved back, Duo knew his secret would be safe with those two.  
  
Duo's great granddaughter, closed the journal as she got up and left her room carring her book. She slipped into place in her mother's car as they drove to a house out in the country side. "Grandma, Hilde." The very old woman turned and smiled, "Catherine, hello.." Her great granddaughter, Catherine sat on the grass next to the aging woman, "What is that you got there?" Catherine handed her the journal as Hilde placed her glasses on and read the familiar cursive writing.  
  
"I found it and I read it.. Was it all true?"  
  
Hilde smiled as she opened it with her shakey hands and looked at the words. "Of course. Didn't you finish reading it?"  
  
"No.."  
  
"After he was purified, the marks he got from the sun remained."  
  
Hilde went to the back of the book as she opened a hidden poutch and removed some more photos. Hilde handed one to Catherine as it was Duo shirtless his back towards the camera his braid slung over one shoulder as his back had welts and bumps looking very much like a burn.  
  
"Was he happy after Heero?"  
  
Catherine asked as Hilde smiled trying to collect old memories. "He believed that he would see Heero after he died. He hoped God would forgive him for taking a life. But he was happy cause he knew Heero was and would want him to be. He lived happily and died in peace."  
  
Catherine smiled as they looked at photos of Duo and Hilde's wedding and their children. "You keep the journal, honey, i'm sure he would want you to keep it."  
  
"Thank you grandma."  
  
Six men led the coffin out from the house and into the cemetery. They placed Duo's coffin in the ground as Hilde was an middle aged woman and her five children stood around her. Inside the coffin, Duo laid, he was to be considered old at that time, he was only fourty years old. His braid remained as his left hand held three wedding rings. His, Heero's and the one from Hilde's wedding. His suit was a dark blue  
  
  
  
~+-=-End.-=-+~  
  
Spazmastic: I intended Heero to die, yes, -.-; But I hope you enjoyed it.. And now i'm debating if I should make a sequel? O.o? Duo with Trowa and Quatre and probably Catherine the knife chick, o_o You guys tell me your opinion! 


	14. Dear Reviewers.. From Spazmastic.

8/23/02  
  
Spazmastic is Back!!!!!  
  
  
  
Aaaallllllllllll, right people!  
  
  
  
If YOU! Yea, YOU!  
  
  
  
Liked this story for whatever reason then here...  
  
  
  
::Drum roooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooolllllllllllllllllllllllllllll::  
  
  
  
  
  
::Holds up a large heavy sign::   
  
  
  
"How to Love a Vampire," By me of course!  
  
Its the sequel!  
  
  
  
Pleasey review! :D  
  
  
  
http://www.fanfiction.net/read.php?storyid=917738  
  
  
  
More Yaoiness!  
  
  
  
MORE hidden secrets!  
  
  
  
MORE sadness!  
  
A new added feature!  
  
  
  
Which is a Time Line! :D  
  
  
  
Questions which the Reviewers have asked.....  
  
  
  
ANSWERED! ;D  
  
  
  
And more that awaits!  
  
  
  
^^; Enjoy! And as always I only hope that I don't dissappoint anybody.  
  
  
  
But I can't do it without your reviews..  
  
Thank You.  
  
-Love, Spazmastic. 


End file.
